1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image database apparatus and to a method of controlling the operation of the database apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of types of image database apparatus available. In one example of such an apparatus, keywords corresponding to images are registered in advance. When an image search is performed, a keyword is entered, whereby the image corresponding to the keyword is found. With an image database of this kind, however, appropriate keywords are entered in accordance with the sought images and therefore a great deal of labor is involved.
In another example of an image database apparatus, an image is drawn using draw software and an image that resembles the drawn image is found by a search. However, drawing an image that resembles the sought image is not always easy. Finding a desired image is difficult.